Love
by JM
Summary: someone's bound to fal in love under the stars! sorry, i'm not very good with summuries (ONE-SHOT)


Love

Hey guys! This is my first digimon fic. Actually, I should say it's my first fic. Anyway, this is a mimato. If you don't like it, I suggest that you guys don't read this. Thanks, and please, be a responsible reader and tell me if you like. R&R please!

Oh yeah, I don't own digimon and the characters. Also, this is a songfic. And just pretend that the whole digimon thing never happened. Enjoy!

I found myself walking along the shore again, deep in thought. I always do this when I'm depressed or feeling lonely. I love the touch of the cold, back waters reaching for my feet. The soft whispering of the wind that always seemed to say, `It'll be alright'.

My gaze fell on the pale moon that hung in the velvety, star-filled sky. I've always admire the moon. I guess it's because in some way, I could relate to it. Sure, my friends say that I'm the most lively person they've ever met. But that's just a facade. To prevent them from knowing I'm miserable. It's really hard to talk to them sometimes. At least with matters as such the one I am facing now. I always find it hard to really open up to them. I felt trap and this cage that separates me from the rest world is suffocating me. I'm trapped, like the moon in the sky. 

I bent down and picked up a shell that had caught my eyes. I examined it and upon further investigation, I found out that it was not a seashell. It was a necklace. 

' I'm really losing it. I mean, thinking that a gold pendant is some kind of seashell? There's not even a tinge of resemblance between the two,' I thought.

So, being the curious person I was, I tried to pry the locket open. It wouldn't budge. I frowned. It's not like any ordinary locket I've seen before, that's for sure. It's about as big a tiny bottle cap, carved into a heart shape. It's gold surface twinkled under the bright moonlight. And there it was, engraved on both sides of the pendant was a single word. I felt it while examining the locket. I peer through the dark to read what it says. I couldn't see it! The moon had been blanketed by a sheet of dark cloud. Straightening up, I placed the necklace inside my pocket and headed home.

__

First time I saw you

You were walking down the beach at night

With the waves bowing down at you

In the bright moonlight

I took a deep breath. Somehow, finding that necklace made me feel more relaxed. It seemed like it had lifted my spirit and had washed away my loneliness. I have no idea what it was I'm feeling, but I don't want it to go away.

I stopped walking when a soft, warm, summer breeze blew past me by. I inhaled the fresh air hungrily and slowly opened my eyes.

There, about twenty feet away from where I stood, was a floating lantern. The flames danced inside the glass that housed it. My brows furrowed in confusion. ' Who would still be awake at this time?' I wondered.

As calmly as I could, I resumed on walking, not showing any sign of nervousness. I never took my eyes off the tiny light. I couldn't. 

When I could finally see the person, she just past me like I wasn't even there! I could tell it was a girl because of the hair and dress. ' Talk about rude!' I thought angrily.

Then I noticed. She was looking for something. She looked so devoted about this little mission of hers that she didn't even see me. She was crying, that I could tell. I heard her sniffling when she past me. I turned around to find her already five feet away from me. Again, my curiosity got the better of me and I found myself trailing behind her quickly vanishing form. 

When I was finally beside her I asked, " Are you looking for something?"

I heard her gasped. She turned her head towards my direction and I could've sworn I would melt. There I stood, staring at the most beautiful, innocent , brown eyes. The cloud that covered the moon had already past, giving me all the light I ever needed to view the stranger before me.

She cleared her throat and tried to push back the tears that threatened to spill, yet again. 

" Oh! I'm so sorry if I scared you," I apologized, blushing slightly. " I was just wondering if you're looking for something. Maybe I can help you."

" Yes," she said in that angelic voice of hers. Now I'm more puzzled about my feelings. Her voice sent my heart fluttering out of my chest and my voice caught in my throat. " Y-yes," she repeated uncertainly, " I-I was looking for my necklace."

Not knowing what to say, I nodded. Finally finding my voice, I croaked, " I-I'll help you find it if you want."

" N-no, I don't want to trouble you," she refused.

" No! It's no trouble at all. Besides, I don't want to go home yet," I said confidently. Then, I flashed my most friendliest, warmest smile.

__

Well it must have been a signal from up above

' Cause deep in my heart I knew 

That it was love

We searched entire shore, but we never found a thing. Mimi, the 16 year old girl, was starting to lose hope now.

" What if the waves had taken it?" Mimi asked fearfully.

I turned to her and smiled confidently. " Don't worry, we'll find it." She just nodded. " Would you like to take a break first?"

She nodded again and gave me a small smile. She set the lantern down the sand and sat down. I placed myself right beside her. For a few minutes, all I heard was my steady breathing and Mimi's sniffling. I decided to break the silence.

" Why is that necklace so valuable to you?" For a moment, she didn't answer me. 

Then, she took a deep breath and let it out slowly. " Well," she started, " it was a gift from my parents when I was ten. It has a picture of my and my dad in it."

" How come your parents aren't looking for you? I'm sure they would've noticed that you were gone by now." Again, she kept silent. Then, she turned to me with eyes spilling hot tears over her pale, beautiful face. 

" They're dead."

That struck me hard. " Oh, I-I'm sorry. I didn't know-"

" I-it's okay. Really, it's okay." She tried to give me a brave smile but I know well.

" It's not alright," I said out loud.

And it turns me on

Like when the sun goes down 

And the moon comes up

Sweet, sweet love 

Like no other man has been touched

By a simple process of

Love 

"And that's what happened," Mimi concluded. She told what had happened the night her parents got killed in a car accident when she was twelve.

" Who's been taking care of you ever since?"

" My Aunt Lisa. She took me in when she found out her brother was dead."

I was holding her now. She's crying softly on my chest while I told her _my_ life story. 

__

I wish there was a way to show you

My love is real

But Webster hasn't found the words

To express how I feel

" Oh," I heard her sigh.

" Yeah. I've never seen T.K. again after that. Can you believe that it's already been four years since the divorce?"

" I'm so sorry Matt," Mimi whispered.

I smiled at her. " Hey, it's alright." 

I stared at the sea again. I had no idea what time it was, but I don't care. Being with Mimi made me forget about everything. I turned back to face her. 

' At least she's not crying anymore,' I thought.

I slid my hands inside my short pocket and felt the necklace I had found earlier. I took it out and held it in front of Mimi. 

" Is this your necklace?" I queried. 

Her eyes widened. " Yes! Oh yes! That's it Matt!" she exclaimed.

I guess she doesn't know what she was doing, because before I knew it, she had enveloped me in gentle, warm hug.

" Thank you so much Matt!" she gushed. " How'd you find it?"

" Well, I found it when I was walking down the beach earlier, before I bumped into you."

" Thank you so much Matt!"

__

Well just like the river needs the rain to flow

You've warmed the heart

That once was cold…

With your love

She didn't left. Even after she found her beloved locket, she did not leave. I she likes spending time with me. I figured I was a little too confident with myself to think such things, but whatever the reason, I'm still glad she stayed.

I told her about my ex-girlfriend. I told her how in love I was to her. About why I kept our engagement to my family and friends. And I told her, how Jesse broke my heart, two weeks after the engagement.

__

And it turns me on

Like when the sun goes down 

And the moon comes up

Sweet, sweet love 

Like no other man has been touched

By a simple process of

Love 

I poured everything out to Mimi that night. I don't know why, but I felt like I could talk to her about everything. With her, I don't have a difficult time opening up. This took me by surprise, now that I think about it. I didn't even know her!

There I was, spilling out my most deepest, darkest, secrets to a girl I don't even know. 

Then, something unexpected happened. I cried. I cried like a small child with Mimi as my only support. I held on to her as she comforted my aching heart.

__

Oooh yeah, it was

Love…

After my breakdown, I found myself staring at the water again. Everything was so still. The fire had burned out a while ago, and the moonlight was our only light. Everything was silent. Not eerily silent. I actually found it comforting and relaxing. 

" Do you believe in destiny?" I asked suddenly. I don't know why I asked such question, but it just seemed to flow out my mouth. 

" Yes," she said simply. " Do you?"

" I don't know," I shrugged. 

" Do you believe in soul mates?" Now was her time to ask.

" I guess," I answered. I just can't seem to give any straight answer. Silence once again enveloped us.

I moved closer to Mimi. She turned to look at me, and I saw her smile in the dark. I just look back at her beautiful brown eyes.

" Do you believe in love at first sight?"

" I-I don't know. You?"

I didn't answer her for a long time.

__

With your love

And it turns me on like when

The sun comes down and the moon 

Comes up

" I do now," I finally said. I leaned forward and captured her soft lips in mine. We stayed like that for only a few moments, much to my dismay.

She finally opened her eyes slowly and stared at me. " I must go," she breathed. And before I could protest, she grabbed the lantern and started running toward the direction she came form.

__

Sweet, sweet love like no other

Man has been touched

By a single process of

Love 

That was three months ago. I never saw Mimi again. I kept hoping to find her walking down the beach, but every time I go home disappointed. 

I never lost hope. I still walk down the beach at night and think of that special night I had spend with an angel. Now I love the beach even more. It reminds me of that night, when only moon and the waters had been the only witness of that event. The night when I really fell in love for the first time.

Maybe I'm being delusional. To hope that I'll be able to see her again, after three months. But somehow, I know I will. Someday.

~*~THE END~*~

AN: Hey guys! So what did you think? Good? Bad? It sucks? Please pardon any typos. R&R PLEASE! Oh yeah, the song is called " Love" by one of my favorite boy bands, THE MOFFATS! I don't own them either.

BYE AND GOD BLESS!

~joy~


End file.
